A Christmas Story
by FalonSakura
Summary: Sesshomaru wants what he wants and will get it... 'it' happens to be his brothers wife Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the two of them danced at the club. It was almost Christmas and everyone was asking what I wanted for Christmas. I couldn't tell them the truth; _I want my brothers' human wife_. I mean seriously I was considered to be an asshole, but she was the only shinning star in my black, bleak existence.

_**Well she is something else entirely. I mean with a body like that, no wonder our dreams are never safe for us anymore… all those curves and those legs… yum yum… oh god and that scent that drips out of her every time she's near us, me want much more than a piece of that cinnamon spiced pot…**_

If anyone was actually paying attention to the demon lord they would have see that his eyes were flicking back and forth from red to gold and back again.

_Stop drooling you mongrel. She's in love with our brother and untouchable by us._

_**Oh bullshit, that motherfucker hasn't touched a hair on her head since the day they got married five years ago. She most likely has cobwebs where we need to be.**_

_What?!_

_**Don't play dumb boss… We have both scented her virginity and we have both noticed the scent that clings to our brother… it's not that lovely cinnamon bun we love to smell so much.**_

_True…_

_**Hell yeah it's true… Wanna know what else is true???**_

_Hn.._

_**She wants us!**_

_And what ever gave you that clue?_

_**Let me see… Her scent is more noticeable if we are near her. She looks at us as if we are the air she lives for. She brushes up against us at any opportunity. What more evidence do you want old man?**_

_I'm not old!_

_**Well if you don't want to dare to snatch that loveness then damn you're older than dirt boss. Let me take her? I want her… god the things I would do to that woman are insane. I can just picture her now bent over the dinning room table with her dressed around her hips as we fuck her so hard she screams her release so everyone can hear our name upon those juicy lips.**_

"Sesshomaru?" a lightly amused voice asked.

I looked down at the object of my beasts rants.

"Did you need something Kagome?" I tried to hide my obvious wanting body at the mental image my beast had come up with.

"Not really. Inuyasha wanted to dance with Kikyou for awhile. I figured I would come and pay homage to our host." She said amused.

"Pay homage…" My beast threw up a mental image of this female on her knees paying homage to me alright.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome raised her eyebrow in true Sesshomaru fashion.

"What do you mean he wanted to dance with Kikyou?" I asked suddenly.

Kagome looked down and caught the scent of sadness. It wasn't too much but just an underline of the scent.

I slipped my finger under her chin and raised it so she was forced to look into my eyes.

"He's your husband Kagome, if you want to have him to yourself it's your right and no bitch can steal that from you." I said with all the seriousness in the world.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed, but she didn't look away from me not even for a second.

"If you want to reclaim him Kagome, go ahead and to damn what she thinks. If he doesn't like it either he can just divorce you and you can come live with me while he wallows in the shit he'll make for himself with that vulture." I said as I looked more closely at her.

Kagome gasped. I believe I spoke out of turn again. Me and my big mouth sometimes got into trouble.

"I…I… ummm excuse me?" Kagome asked blushing once again.

Suddenly Kagome as roughly pulled away from me, barely missing my clawed finger.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Excuse me brother? What do you mean?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Have you not noticed the crowd watching the two of you?" He roared as he pointed at the crowd that had been watching our interaction with each other.

"It wasn't anything Inuyasha." Kagome tried.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" Inuyasha was outraged to have been embarrassed by his own wife in this matter.

"That's…" I started but Kagome managed to place her hand over my mouth completely silencing me.

I looked at her out of annoyance and intrigue.

"What did you just call me Inuyasha?" she asked as she yanked her arm out of his hand and turned to glare at him full force.

"You heard me or are you now deaf on top of being a filthy whore?" he growled out.

Kagome's hand made contact with Inuyasha's face before any of us saw it coming. Everyone was now gawking at the woman like she had gone mad.

"I'm not the filthy whore here Inuyasha and just because you are feeling guilty over your own actions do not give you the right to say cruel words to me. If anyone is the filthy whore it's you and the woman you have been screwing for five years." By this point she had her finger shoved into his chest and was sending little purifying shocks into his body.

She was mad as hell and looked hot as hell at that moment.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" a new voice asked.

The crowd turned towards the female voice to see Kikyou standing there looking confused.

"Your whore calls Inuyasha, go to her because I don't care anymore."

"I'm not a whore!" Kikyou yelled outraged by her daring.

"Ha… Inuyasha go ahead let's see how long you'll last when we get our divorce. Everyone knows Kikyou only sleeps with married men." Kagome said with a smile.

"That's not true…" Inuyasha replied with an unsure tone.

"Let's just go Inu… She's just jealous of what we have, plus she wouldn't divorce you because then the filthy mouse would have nothing. You're her meal ticket." Kikyou sneered.

"Go Inuyasha, your master is waiting… You do realize she calls you DOG right? Have fun with that." Kagome said and then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

I ran because it kept me from marching right back there to kick that over grown Chihuahuas' ass.

"I just wanna go back in there right now and rip those over sensitive mutt ears off and shove them so far up his ass…" I was rambling to myself.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Sesshomaru chuckled.

I hadn't looked where I was going and now that Sesshomaru's voice took me out of my musings I realized that we were at the best part of his house. (The club is down the street and around a corner or so).

The pool was made in the fashion of a water springs/ waterfall. It was beautiful and soothing to my damaged heart.

The waterfall ran into the pool making a little alcove behind it that had a rock seat so you can sit and just enjoy yourself.

There were plants and flowers all around the pool. Not your typical pool since it was all rock and at the very bottom it was small tiles that were a dark blue.

It was my heaven, there was little bit of light, only from the Japanese lanterns that were hung around. It wasn't all that bright which made seeing the stars at night all the more easier.

Every time Inuyasha and I had come here it made me feel like I was home. Which was odd because it was Sesshomaru's home. I had my home with Inuyasha… the vulture!

"What did I ever do…" I whispered as I watched the water to see my reflection.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that mutt's stupidity Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You deserve far better than that…" he whispered in my ear.

I don't know what I ever did in life to deserve HIM… meaning Sesshomaru, nobody could make me feel the way that he does. It's not just sexual, although lately I've been looking at him a lot differently than a sister-in-law should. But, it was also his friendship and his caring tone. He wasn't the ass everyone believed, because when I'm in his arms I feel like the world is perfect, maybe just for that moment in time, but it's perfect with him there.

I turn in his arms and stared him in the eye. I loved his eyes, golden colored, absolute perfection. I never had that with Inuyasha, his were dulled out. Sesshomaru's held knowledge and understanding at the moment.

I smiled at him.

"I know…" I whispered just before I made the strangest move for being myself.

I put my hands behind my back and slowly unzipped my dress. I pushed and pulled it down until I could step out of it.

I placed my foot on a nearby rock and bent seductively over to unstrap it and the same for the other.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and he looked bug eyed right back.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I gently asked, trying to hide my laugh.

Sesshomaru walked over to my nearly naked form and placed his hand on my hip as he pulled me closer to him.

He skimmed his hand up my side, nearly tickling me, and cupped my breasts through my black lacy bra.

I gasped because as sadly as it is, I haven't been touched in five years and it was driving me crazy.

Sesshomaru acted like he was in a dazed state. He didn't kiss me, no! He pulled down my bra and started sucking my nipples like a newborn.

"OMG!" I shivered through the sheer pleasure he was bring me. It was as if my whole self was poised for this one moment.

He brought my leg up to wrap around his hip and started moving against my center. It was too much for my body and I came right there.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed not knowing what else to do.

My body shook as waves of pleasure filled me up. And that's when his lips finally met mine for the very first time and I knew what soul mates actually meant.

AN: Sorry that it's a short chapter, but I always loved leaving you guys wanting more. Review so I know what you think.

Thank you to all of you that placed me and this story on alerts and favorite lists. It's appreciated!

Review Responses:

Birdy22- So do I.

Cmsrawrr- Like the name btw, and you're demanding lol jk.

A lost child from Heaven- cute very cute name, and I'm glad you liked it.

Gigglez30- I like the z.

Kitsune-youkai-jade-OMG so do I!

Death by me- creepy! And I wasn't sure about the story which is why I didn't place the second chapter with the first. I'm writing as I go so… no idea what this story has in store for itself.

Buster-Brown- Thank you very much.

Peyton Cummings- wow okay thank you.

GothicHime89- I think so too.

Vampire Hunter D's Girl- Thanks.

Fairqueen- Thank you. I'm glad you find it funny.

Hynalien()-just you wait!

Sanako – Well you will see later why his beast calls him boss sometimes. And why he's weird sometimes in his talking habits.

Kpsesshylover – I'm glad you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Responses:

Peyton Cummings: You got you wish so enjoy.

Nightmareofcat: what a strange name you got there… you gave me an idea though that I might add to this story or make a whole new story off of.

GothicHime89: so greedy lol jk

SexySeren: You got it

IsabellaXMoon: I know I was getting visuals all day about that scene.

Kiri-chan220: well not really, more like Kagome did.

Kpsesshylover: lol I know sorry

Vampire Hunter D's Girl: Because this chapter had to be on its own.

Cmsrawrr: cms=what exactly I'm just curious and you don't need to answer if you don't want to. Rawr—I do that all the time, it's very strange but I'll growl at things. You are seriously demanding, but in a positive way. I'm writing every chance I get. On this story I'm trying to have it be completed the day after Christmas therefore I'm trying to have a chapter everyday now. I write usually weekdays, which kill me, but only when I have time. I don't have an actual job. I volunteer at the hospital while I'm going to school to be a teacher lol odd huh? I try to finish all of my stories. But, with being a full time student and volunteering and being a mom to a 1 year old (I'm only 22) it's kinda demanding of my time. I'm left with midnight – 2am to write these chapters and that's only if the characters want to come out and talk to me. I am trying though so just keep an eye on it.

Sesshomaru's POV

_**OMG I've died and gone to heaven… don't ever save me!**_

_Huh?_

_**Mmmm… oh this is the life boss…**_

_What's wrong with you?_

_**I'm drunk on love!**_

_YOU'RE drunk on love?_

_**You making fun of me boss man, cuz I'll come over there and beat you with a 4x4 if you don't hush right this minute. I'm actually enjoying this kiss unlike you that won't shut the hell up.**_

_You are the one that won't shut the hell up. All your randomness is starting to irk me._

_**Oh no I'm irking you! Oh lordy we have a problem!**_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a breathless voice.

I looked down at her in her black lacy yummies and she had hazy eyes that looked damn incriminating.

"Hmm…" I murmured as I started to kiss down to her neck. I loved her long neck… all silky skin and tight against her body… goodness I was jealous of skin. Who's jealous of skin???

_**You are obviously… and you think I'm the insane one… pssh… look in the mirror much?**_

"What on earth is your fucking problem you beast?" I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until I felt Kagome stiffen and give me wide eyes.

"E-Excuse me?" she asked completely shocked.

"Not you" I growled.

Kagome shivered and I stared at her in curiosity.

"What?" she meekly asked while diverting her gaze somewhere else. A blush bloomed on her cheeks and down her neck to the big orbs on her chest.

_**LUNCH TIME!**_

"Bloody hell!" I yelled in frustration. I couldn't even make love to the girl of my dreams because I had another being inside my body that was very childish and acting like an underage drug addict.

"What did I do now?" Kagome asked irritated with my yelling.

"My ummm inner beast is having brain malfunctions" I smile at her trying not to laugh at the obvious outrage that my beast had.

_**Brain MALFUNCTIONS! You seriously told her I have brain MALFUNCTIONS?! WTF is your problem you over sized butt monkey!**_

_Over sized butt monkey?!_

_**Yeah you…**_

"Brain malfunctions huh?" Kagome raised her eyebrow in true Sesshomaru fashion.

"Yeah total malfunctions." I whispered as I nibbled on her ear trying to bring back the moment.

"You do realize that inner demons are yourself right? Just more basic…" Kagome moaned as I started to relight that flame.

"Uh huh" I whispered as I started touching her body once more.

Suddenly Kagome pushed me away with a sexy little smirk. She slowly started unsnapping her bra which I could understand; those hanging out like that couldn't be comfortable.

_**Oh yes… I can orgasm right here right now!**_

_OMG shut up you over sexed dog!_

_**But her breasts look so tasty and they are there for the taking. Let me have one come on buddy old pal. GIVE ME SOME TITTIES TOO!**_

_Jealous much?_

_**Damn straight I'm jealous. You get to be the boss all the time. Always in control while I'm stuck behind these walls and why?**_

_Because you have brain malfunctions?_

_**No you blasted idiot it's cuz you're scared that she may like me more than you! Now what sucka!**_

_You watch way too much MTV…_

_**Pay attention you ass! She's taking the... Oh no I'm drooling now. I can't help it, I have to have her! Take her NOW!**_

I looked back at Kagome to see her bra on the floor and her bent over showing me her nice round ass. The things I could do to that…

She slid her panties off slowly while looking over her shoulder at me with half lidded eyes. Oh good lord that look on her face…

I couldn't help but growl deep in my throat.

"What's the problem Sesshomaru? Like what you see?" she asked with that sexy brow up and everything.

Then she destroyed it all. She jumped into the pool.

_**Oh… OH she's WET. See the water dripping off of her… Can I just come out and lick her? I'll be content with that.**_

I ignored my irritating beast and walked slowly to the edge of the pool. I looked at her as she moved behind the waterfall and pulled her hair up in a tie. I couldn't see her because of the darkness, but I damn sure saw her shadow and I was going to have brain malfunctions if I didn't get a move on it and fast.

"Two can play that game you little vixen." I said towards her direction.

I slowly undid my tie knowing full well she was watching. I pulled it off and threw it behind me. I undid my cuffs and then took my suit jacket off. I unbuttoned my shirt and slowly slid it off of my body. Then came the belt and then the pants. I stood there nude for the entire world to see, but only one vixen in mind to enjoy it. (Already took shoes off lol)

I was in the water and swimming towards my little nymph and as I reached the waterfall I saw her biting her lip and gazing at me with those bright eyes.

_**Fun time begins…. FINALLY!**_

AN: Please review so I know how I'm doing. I appreciate all the alerts and favorites… You all mean something to me and I'm glad you're enjoying this and my style of writing.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am so completely and truly sorry for not updating when I said I would. My mouse went crazy and I was unable to use my computer for several days… I finally got a mouse just last night and I had a homework assignment I had to type up. It's no excuse, but it is for me sorry lol. I will finish this how I originally planned to. Hopefully you all forgive me. Review!

Kagome's POV

I went completely brain dead as I watched his nude form step out of the water next to me. The water dripping off of his toned, fit body was too much. I couldn't seem able to focus on much, because well… he was one hot demon!

"Kill me now…" I whispered without thinking.

"What was that Ka-go-Me?" Sesshomaru asked with a juicy little smirk on his lips.

Why does he have to be so dang perfect? Nobody is perfect! How… wrong is that?

I watched as he crept over to me nice and slow, all sexy like. I stood up and didn't even know what happened next.

Sesshomaru's POV

I grabbed her and held her VERY close to my body as I kissed her demandingly on her lips. I wanted her so much that it was killing me. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest and I couldn't slow it down to save myself right now. I was physically shaking, as if I was new to this type of thing.

I've had sex many times with women, so what was so different with this one?

_**Let's see… she actually has a BRAIN! Did any of those MANY women have brains to call their own? NO! They did as you said, this little minx would claw you to death if you tried to tell her what to do and you know it… Although that could be fun…**_

_Good lord why did I have to be stuck with you?!_

_**I ask my self the same thing all the time… It's such a sad little life, but she's…. Our mate that's what she is and she'll give us pups and we'll be happily mated for all eternity.**_

_Wait what? Pups? Mated for all eternity?_

_**Oh now you get thinking of the long term effects of tonight… hehe you're so much stupider than they believe.**_

_Pups!_

_**Yeah you know the birds and the bees? The man puts his 'thingy' into the woman's 'thingy' and then nine months later POP goes the Wesel.**_

_Pop goes the… WTF!_

_**Get it… Pop… Poppa Sesshomaru! OMG that would be FUNNY to see.**_

_Pop…_

_**I can see it now the little brats pulling our long hair and trying to rip it all out. Them biting us and whacking us over the head. Pinching and poking. All the 'why, why, why'. All the piggyback rides as they use our hair as reins. Hmm…**_

_Pups… would be sweet and kind. They would listen to their mother. They would ask questions and be curious about everything. They would be smarter than the rest and beautiful beings. Just like their mother…_

_**It would be perfect huh? A family and a home with a wife and children running about.**_

_Is our life really that empty?_

_**Yeah… It is. Kagome has always been the one for us. Yet we wasted time watching her with Inuyasha, while all along she could have been having our pups and playing house with us.**_

"Sesshomaru? What's the problem?" Kagome asked as she looked into my sad eyes.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I held her in my arms and as tears fell down my cheeks I whispered to her, "Don't ever go away. I wouldn't be able to bare it if you left me. I love you Kagome."

I hadn't realized that's what I was going to say and when I heard in my own mind those words I froze unsure of what her reaction would be.

Kagome's POV

He's actually holding me and crying into my shoulder and telling me he loves me and to never leave him?

"What?" I couldn't even finish my question.

Sesshomaru looked up at me with no tears in sight, which would have been interesting and he just looked at me. He let me see everything in his eyes for the very first time.

"I love you Kagome. I wouldn't even think of hurting you. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I want you to stay with me… not for tonight, but always." He said as he stared at me as if he were waiting for something.

"I…I…"

Sesshomaru's whole face shut down and I saw hurt flash across it right before his mask went into place. "It's okay Kagome, I understand. I'm the rebound guy."

Sesshomaru's POV

I couldn't believe I had been so naive. I should have known that she would never learn to love me. She wouldn't even give me a chance.

I turned to leave because I was no longer needed. Not by Kagome or anyone else for that matter.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted which made me stop for some reason. There was desperation in her voice that I never heard before.

She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my back.

"Don't go. Stay with me please. You're not a rebound guy, you're THE guy… I love you too and I always have, but I tried to keep making it work with Inuyasha even though it was you that I dreamed about at night and you that I wanted to touch me all those nights. It was always YOU that I thought about. There was only you for me…"

I couldn't move as those words rung in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's POV

I turned very slowly and looked down at Kagome. This moment was special and I was going to make it even more special for her.

I kissed her as if my life depended on it, but gently.

"Mmmm…Sess…" she moaned into my mouth.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Moaning as she felt how much I wanted her rub against her.

There was a smooth rock area on the floor and I laid her there. There were fireflies flying around, not too much, but enough that I could see her nervousness. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was slightly out of breath from our kiss and from feeling me for the first time.

Her heart beat in excitement, and she was dripping wet already and I had barely touched her.

I didn't both to ask if she was okay with this, if she wasn't she wouldn't be allowing this behavior.

I settled myself between her long legs and kissed her deeply.

For so long I had wanted this female and now she was welcoming me in her arms.

I kissed down her chin to her neck where I sucked the sweet spot. The one spot I was going to claim tonight.

"God… Sesshomaru! That's sooo good" she moaned into my ear. She tried to buck up into me, but I settled for just rubbing against her which seemed to driver her even more crazy.

She was panting now and I loved it.

_**She's going to be such a good little bitch… yes baby pant for ME!!!**_

_Will you never shut the hell up?_

_**Let me think about that… NO…**_

"Sess… Please…" she begged.

I chuckled I couldn't help it. She looked like such a wanton lying there, bare just for me.

I kissed my way to her right breast and sucked the nipple into my mouth hard.

"Oh… my…Sess…" she could hardly breathe through the pleasure this one simple act ignited deep within her.

I brought my hand to her other breast and gently massaged it. I felt the nipple harden under my touch and I pulled hard on it.

"Ahh…" Kagome screamed and bucked into me hard.

She looked up at me with a look of desperation. She wanted me inside of her so badly and I was torturing her.

I switched breasts and she moaned as I soothed the abused nipple. I could feel her shaking from the pleasure it had brought her though.

_**She likes a little pain and pleasure mixed in sometimes. She also likes the gentle side too. Yesss!**_

_Good lord shut up and let me enjoy myself…_

I looked up at her and her eyes glistened and pleaded for me to go on. I smiled and then started kissing down her belly, slightly scraping my fangs down.

"Please Sessh…" she moaned.

I spread her legs wider and placed them on my shoulders as I came face to …. Well the scent that had been driving me insane for years.

I didn't even bother looking up at her this time. I dove in without any warning to her.

"Awww… fuck!" she yelled as she came. She had been so strung up already from everything else that it was enough of a shock to bring her to orgasm.

I licked up all of her juices and preceded to tongue fuck her pussy raw.

"OMG… Sess.." she moaned as she bucked softly into me.

I shoved my tongue deep within her dripping pussy. I brought my finger up to rub at her little clit and she shook with pleasure once more.

"Oh… OH… Sess… OMG!" she screamed as she felt that same burning sensation building up deep within her.

Then I switched. I plunged three fingers deep within her pussy as I started sucking away at her clit.

"OH FUCK ME!" she pulled my hair roughly as she came to orgasm once again.

She shook as I kept it up. I watched as her juices coated my hand and ran out of her pussy. It's what drove me pass my tolerance and I needed to bury myself within her.

I removed her legs from my shoulders and aligned my cock with her pussy. Very slowly I started to push in.

"Just get in me already…" she moaned.

I listened to my little wanting bitch. Without thought I thrusted my cock all the way inside of her pussy.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and I saw tears form at the corner of her eyes.

I didn't move as she adjusted to my invasion.

Then very slowly she calmed down and started to buck into me.

"Sess… go ahead baby." She whispered.

I didn't waste time in pulling out to her gasp and thrusting in again. I was gentle about it though. I didn't want to see those tears again on her.

"Sess… please… faster." She moaned.

I kissed her as I sped up my thrusts.

"Aw..Aw.. Harder, please harder." She asked of me.

I slammed deep within her again and again.

"Ah, yessss. Yess. That's it Sess… Fuck me!"

She shocked me and turned me on even more as she got louder and louder.

"Fuck your little bitch's pussy… Yes harder!"

_**Oh shit did she just?**_

_Fuck!_

_**That's so hot! Give me, give me, GIVE ME!**_

I couldn't stop my beast from taking over. I was so drugged up on her that I couldn't stop it.

Kagome had no warning what so ever as she found herself on her hands and knees with Sesshomaru roughly thrusting deeper inside of her.

"Oh my god, yess… Fuck me please, just fuck me Sesshomaru." She yelled in pleasure as she felt herself tightening up.

"You like this huh?" a deeper voice said.

"Yess… I love it when you fuck my pussy with your hard cock." She said.

"Who do you belong to Kagome?" the deeper voice said.

"Mmmmm" Kagome moaned on a rougher thrust that made her lose her balance and her arms gave out making her ass come up higher in the air. She didn't bother correcting the position, because it didn't slow him down one second.

"I asked who you belonged to bitch!" the deeper voice yelled as it hit her g-spot hard.

"Ahhh… YOU!" Kagome orgasmed so hard it squeezed Sesshomaru's cock so much that him and his beast both roared out into the night for all to hear.

He orgasmed deep within her, tying with her (the beast part) and marked her as his mate.

AN: Sorry for not doing review responses. I enjoyed reading them, I just don't have the time right now to answer. Sorry.. Hopefully you still review for this chapter. Next time I'll respond to them. Hope you enjoyed this chappy!


End file.
